callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies in Spaceland
Zombies in Spaceland is the first Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, released on November 4th for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and PC. It features a brand new cast of four aspiring actors who audition for a Willard Wyler film. Little did they know that Wyler's methods were a bit, extreme. Wyler's other worldly connections suck the four actors into the film, causing them to be the stars of Zombies in Spaceland. The map features brand new mechanics such as arcades and David Hasselhoff as the park's DJ. The map also contains many classic elements of the Zombies mode such as buildables and many Easter Eggs. The buildables in this map include N31L the robot, the Shredder, the Head-Cutter, the Dischord, the Face Melter and the Seti-Com being important for the easter egg. Map Overview Spaceland is a large map, with more open lanes in comparison to previous Zombies maps done by Treyarch, Sledgehammer and Raven. The map is split into five different sections:Journey to space,the junction,Triton mountain,the underground and finally the Astrocade! Entrance/Junction The players spawn at the entrance of Spaceland, where a power switch can be located at the back room which powers up the area of the entrance and the Junction area. Players can purchase the Hailstorm or the M1 at the entrance for 500 points per weapon, or buy Up 'N Atoms. A barricade stands between the entrance and the Junction area. Here, the players can find a Souvenir Token machine, N31L the Robot, a Fortune Teller, as well as a possible spawn location for a Seti-Com part. The Banshee and Oni are also available for purchase. From the Junction, the players can choose to go to either of the three areas: Journey into Space, Triton Mountain, or Kepler System. Journey into Space Journey into Space, going left from the Junction, is comprised of three separate areas (four if the Astrocade is counted). The first area is immediately beyond its corresponding junction door and contains an Erad wall-buy, a trap, a DJ spawn location, a souvenir station, a path to the Astrocade, a door to the Underground and another door to the second area. The second area contains a Volk wall-buy, another trap, a Fortune Teller, a Teleport Portal, the Tuff Nuff perk and a door. The door leads to the third area which contains a continually-active trap in the form of Dodgems carts (which are permanently active or disabled depending on whether the power is on or not), the Blue Bolts perk, a Karma-45 wall-buy, an entrance to the Astrocade and an entrance to the Underground. Triton Mountain Triton Mountain is straight ahead from the Junction. Up the long tunnel players will first see an RPR EVO wall buy and a trap. To the right is a portal, a door which to the left are the spaceship fountains or down straight to a door to the underground, and up the stairs either direction are two Magic Wheels, an HVR and Volk wall buy, Quickies, and the Polar Peaks roller coaster game ride. Kepler System To the right of the Junction is the Kepler System part of the park.To the left past the barricade is a souvenir machine, a portal, and up the left stairs is a Magic Wheel and another barricade going down towards Triton Mountain or the spaceship fountains. To the right is the Octonian Hunter shooting game. A permanent trap is in the form of a tick-tocking crocodile mouth which crushes anything under its jaws after 3 seconds of a player stepping in its mouth. Past that are an Erad and HVR wall buy, a trap, a Fortune Teller, a Magic Wheel, Bomb Stoppers, and Slappy Taffy. Underground The Underground has several entrances and acts as an underground tunnel system between the Astrocade, Journey into Space and Kepler System. The Kepler system entrance is located between Polar Peak and Kepler System, while the other two entrances are both located near Journey into Space and the Astrocade. The first Underground entrance located between Journey into Space and Astrocade is located just beyond the path to the Astrocade at the main junction door and this entrance leads to approximately halfway between Kepler System and the other entrance in the Underground. The Underground contains a Banshee wall-buy and a HVR wall-buy, as well as the Racin' Stripes perk. Astrocade The Astrocade has three entrances (one that leads to Journey into Space, another that leads to Polar Peak and a third that leads to the main junction) and contains the Disco trap, multiple arcade machines (some of which are playable and reward tickets), a Teleport Portal and a NV4 wall-buy. Polar Peak Players can ride the roller coaster that also serves as a shooting game. Throughout the ride, players have to shoot targets to earn tickets, disable lasers and open doors. Zombie Clowns will also appear on the tracks, and players must shoot them or else take lots of explosive damage and get downed in the middle of the ride. Weapons Soundtrack These songs are played from the Cosmic Tunes Radio stations and can be heard around the map. The jingles for each of the Candy Perks play as advertisements in-between songs. *Animotion - Obsession (1984) *APB - Shoot You Down (1985) *Berlin - The Metro (1982) *Blondie - Rapture (1980) *Corey Hart - Sunglasses at Night (1984) *Dazz Band - Let it Whip (1982) *Debbie Deb - When I Hear Music (1983) *Europe - The Final Countdown (1986) *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (1984) *The Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me (1982) *Hashim - We're Rocking The Planet (1983) *The Human League - Seconds (1981) *John Foxx - Underpass (1980) *Midnight star - Freak-A-Zoid (1983) *Ministry - Effigy (I'm not an) (1983) *Ministry - Every Day Is Halloween (1984) *R.E.M - It's the End of the World As We Know It (1987) *Run D.M.C. - King Of Rock (1985) *Soft Cell - Tainted Love (1981) *The Specials - Ghost Town (1981) *Stu Phillips - Knight Rider Theme (Added to playlist after summoning David Hasselhoff) (1982) *Trans-X - Living on Video (1983) *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock (1984) *Violent Femmes - Add it Up (1983) Achievements/Trophies Intro Cutscene Transcript Quotes Gallery Zombies in Spaceland Screenshot 1 IW.jpg Zombies in Spaceland Screenshot 2 IW.jpg Zombies in Spaceland Screenshot 3 IW.jpg Zombies in Spaceland Screenshot 4 IW.jpg Zombies in Spaceland Screenshot 5 IW.jpg Zombies in Spaceland Map Zombies IW.jpg|Spaceland map.https://twitter.com/charlieINTEL/status/766420190364102660 Zombies in Spaceland View 1.png Zombies in Spaceland View 2 png.png Zombies in Spaceland View 3.png Zombies in Spaceland View 4.png Zombies in Spaceland View 5.png Zombies in Spaceland ConceptArt.jpg|Zombies in Spaceland Concept Art by One Pixel Brush Concept Art Characters Sally concept IW Zombies.jpg|Sally Poindexter concept IW Zombies.jpg|Poindexter A.J. concept IW Zombies.jpg|A.J. Willard Wyler concept IW Zombies.jpg|Willard Wyler Brute concept IW Zombies.jpg|Concept of a Brute. Female zombie concept IW.jpg Male zombie concept IW.jpg Videos Call of Duty® Infinite Warfare – Zombies in Spaceland Reveal Trailer|Reveal trailer. Zombies in Spaceland – Call of Duty® Infinite Warfare Stream|Stream Call of Duty Infinite Warfare - Zombies in Spaceland Gameplay HD 1080P 60FPS|Developer gameplay. References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Maps